Ghost movies
by nico229
Summary: sometimes when you're down and low an accident can happen that brings you so many answers and also so many reasons for starting over. Hanna learns the truth about ravenswood just as Caleb makes his way back home to her...
1. Chapter 1

**So teddy bears I know I haven't updated anything in almost two weeks... But inspiration hit me hard for this fic this evening so I present to you another version of Caleb's return to Rosewood. This fic will be a very short two chapter... And also I'll be updating Foggy times and In Time over the week-end so stay tuned... In the meanwhile let me know what you guys think... Kisses. N.**

As Hanna made her way across the school's halls she barely paid any attention to the whispers going on around her. Rumors had spread like wild fire around Rosewood, ever since the police department had released a public statement announcing that not only was Allison DiLaurentiss alive but that she was also back home with her family while the investigation regarding her disappearance and "death" was continued.

She sighed as she turned around the corner and headed for her locker. It was small moments like these that she wished she could disappear herself and take a long vacation away from everyone and everything. Seeing her former best friend walk around the high school halls laughing with the girls had caused strange sensations in Hanna. She felt indifferent at the idea of still being the it girl or not. She saw no point at being perfect at any given moment of the day.

As she closed her locker after she left her stuff inside her locker, she turned around and watched Travis looking her way. She tried to put on a fake smile on her face, for she liked Travis but being with him meant that she had to constantly make an effort to concentrate on what was going on in Rosewood. He had been naturally confused about Allison, and he had asked questions, questions that Hanna had refused to answer. She didn't want to drag him into that mess. He didn't deserve it.

-"_Hey, you. I was hoping we'd cross into each other today. What do you say about going out for dinner tonight?_". Hanna sighed as she turned her head to face him, she had avoided him because she realized that she wasn't acting fair towards him.

-"_Travis I don't think this is a good idea. You're a great guy and had things been normal I'd loved dating you... But I can't be with you or anyone else right now. I need some space to clear up my mind about what I want to do next. And it's best if I do this all by myself._"

-"_Is this about Allison? Do you want to talk about it_?" Travis felt confused for he had really thought Hanna was enjoying their dates but as he watched her closely he realized that she was probably using everything related to Allison as an excuse to move on from Caleb's departure. He sighed knowing that at this point there was only one thing left for him to do. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "_If you ever manage to move on from whatever's bothering you let me know. But for now I think it's best for the both of us if we remain as simple friends. So I'll see you around. But Hanna I need to know something. Do you still love Caleb?_"

Hanna's silence as she avoided his eyes told Travis everything he needed to know. He smiled at her because he genuinely liked her, before he slowly walked away, leaving her to face her thoughts alone. She slowly made her way to her car and drove to her home alone. As she crossed an intersection her world suddenly went dark as her car was hit by another and her head smashed against the steering wheel.

Unknown to her was the fact that a man dressed in dark robes had watched the accident happen before he smiled and walked away in satisfaction. Unknown to the man in the dark robes a boy with a white shirt had watched the scene happen as well...

As her world went black Hanna felt ready to call it quits as all she wanted was to rest for she felt so very tired. And yet as she opened her eyes once more she suddenly found herself inside Ravenswood's cemetery looking back at what seemed to be her goodbye to Caleb as Miranda watched from near by. Regret swept over her as she once more was reminded about how things had gone on from that moment on for her and Caleb. As she watched on she expected the scene to fade away as it reached it's final goodbye. And yet it didn't happen.

For some reason she felt stuck to Caleb. It almost felt as if she could see how things went for him after her departure that day. As she followed Caleb and Miranda around the house she watched their meeting with Raymond Collins and Mr.s Grundwald. She also gasped as she saw something reaching out and nearly drowning Caleb in the bath tub inside the Collins Manor.

As she continued to watch on never leaving Caleb's side she saw everything that he went through from the moment she left him in Ravenswood with Miranda until she turned up to argue with said girl for stealing her boyfriend away. Guilt washed over her as she saw Miranda's promise to protect her Caleb until he'd find his way back to her. Her heart nearly stopped as she saw Caleb and the rest of the teens stand up to Abbadon in an effort to escape him. She felt like crying when she saw her and Caleb's final goodbye once again only this time she saw it through his eyes. She also saw him tearing up as he watched her drive away in her car.

-"_You brought me here and have shown me all these things. Now let me go back. I can not help any of you if I'm stuck here. I promise we'll find a way to stop this mess. But I can only do so by being with Caleb_."

As she slowly whispered those things Hanna felt a blinding light. She closed her eyes once more and when she opened them she saw that she was back inside her car. . As she got out she headed towards the other car and helped the other driver get out of it. As she did so she called for an ambulance and waited patiently for help to get there.

At the hospital while Hanna went through every set of tests possible, the police cleared her from being responsible for the accident. Unknown to Hanna the girls had told Travis about the accident, and while he hadn't shown up at the hospital a white faced Caleb showed up just as Hanna was discharged from the ER.

As she saw him there she went straight to his arms and hugged him thightly. As she did so she kept on murmuring "It's OK. I'm alive and well", as a protective mantra. She could feel Caleb shaking as he kept her in between his arms. When he finally released her she touched his cheek as she raised on her toes and pressed their lips together.

-"I'm not complaining but who told you I'm here? Who called you?"

-"Travis did. He came to see me. He told me that you still love me and he also told me that I'd better get back here ASAP because you were in a car accident. It sort of sounded as an ultimatum. 'Dude you either get your ass here because you love Hanna or I'll do it and believe me I won't ever let her go'. I was out the door before he could finish talking".

-"remind me to thank him for his help later. Right now I just want to go home and get some rest. It's been a long day for me". As the pair made their way to caleb's car, oblivious to everything that surrounded them, Hanna whispered to him as they got inside the car. "I know the truth about the Pact. But we can talk more about this tomorrow. Right now I just want us to go somewhere where we can just stay together and cuddle up... Can we please be a normal pair of teenagers just for tonight. And leave all this problems waiting until tomorrow?"

Caleb slowly nodded his head in approval as he ignited his car and he drove away back to his old place...


	2. Chapter 2

After making their way to Caleb's apartment building and inside his loft, Hanna change into one of Caleb's shirts and then she hopped on his bed taking in his scent. She quietly grabbed her favorite pillow and taking in Caleb's faint musky scent she fell asleep.

As Hanna slept Caleb headed out and bought some groceries and take over food because he suspected neither him or Hanna would be able to leave his place, any time soon. As he took the bags inside his house and set them on the kitchen table Caleb felt a pang of guilt hitting him.

Travis had been a fair player and had let him known of everything that happened to Hanna after he had left for Ravenswood. He had told Caleb of going out with her and he had also been willing to step back so that they'd have a shot at mending fences.

It was mostly jealousy at the idea of Hanna dating anyone else that convinced Caleb into packing his stuff and coming back to Rosewood. What he never expected was for Travis to tell him about Hanna's car crash or the fact that she had apparently learned the truth about Ravenswood.

As he made his way inside his bedroom Caleb settled in on the bed making sure not to disturb Hanna as he wrapped her in a safe hug and let himself fall asleep. He woke up soon however as he felt her shift in her sleep while she apparently had a nightmare. He gently shook her trying to wake her up as he watched her cry in her sleep while she called out for his name. As he applied a little more pressure into waking her up, she did so with a gasp.

Hanna felt herself being as cold as ice as she watched the room surrounding her before she finally remembered everything that had happened in the past few hours. Sighing she wrapped her arms around Caleb burying her face in his chest.

-"You're really here. Please don't go away anymore. I don't think I could take any of this anymore. I need you here with me to constantly keep me from tearing apart. But more importantly I need you here because I love you and I can't bear to be away from you". As she spoke Caleb hugged her back before kissing the top of her head.

-"I'm not going anywhere anymore, Han. Hearing that you got in an accident today made my world stop spinning. I almost lost you because of so many wrong things. I'm not going anywhere anymore I promise". As he said those words they both felt a change in the atmosphere around them. It was as if suddenly a heavy burden was raised from their shoulders.

-"I think the accident had it's perks. Ryan Atwater was able to get in touch with me through it. She showed me everything that happened to you while you were in Ravenswood. And while I want to kill you myself from keeping it a secret I can't do so. I understand better than anyone why you'd act this way. But you're not allowed to keep anymore secrets from me OK?"

-"Just as long as you don't keep stuff away from me either. I don't want to be apart anymore Han. I'm tired of not being able to sleep because we're miles apart, and because I'm constantly worrying about what's going on with your life. Whether you're still safe from A or not. O'm done with many things because you're my most cherished person. So i'm coming home, back to you. If you still want me".

-"I won't say don't come. But we both need time to adjust to this whole mess. There are so many things going on... Right now let's just settle for taking it one day at a time., ok?"

As they finished talking the pair resumed cuddling up and trying to get some rest for the night before a new day where they had to face A and everything that that meant followed.

**So teddy bears this is the second chapter. A very short second chapter, I know. Anon the kid with the white shirt is the kid with the bloody eyes from Ravenswood. He kept helping Caleb and his friends by showing people stuff that had happened before. So I figured that given proper conditions he would be able to show Hanna what was going on in Ravenswood. Also because caleb decided to stay in Rosewood with Hanna the curse got broken... At least in this fic... And who knew Travis was a decent haleb shipper given proper writing? Kisses. N**


End file.
